Sleepy Slip-up
by ffgirl21
Summary: Regina's simple visit to the Sheriff's station leads to a new development in their relationship thanks to Emma's sleepy word vomit. Post-Neverland without any body switch or the Wicked Witch. Mostly SQ fluff!


**A/N: Hello hello I'm back from my two year hiatus. Since multichapter fics didn't work out for me as well as I hoped, I decided I would stick to a simple one-shot this time in hopes of not abandoning any stories. So here is my first attempt at SQ. **

**Emma's thought are in italics and Regina's are bold. **

**As always, I own nothing (:**

"Miss Swan!" Regina yelled for the second time at the sleeping sheriff. The newly reinstated Mayor wished to speak to Emma about last weeks' paperwork that was more than a few days late, but instead of making a quick stop like she had planned, she found Emma asleep at her desk. Again.

Losing her patience quickly Regina tried to shake the sheriff awake this time, "Miss Swan will you please wake up so I can move on to more important tasks than yelling at you!"

"Babe I'm tired, just a few more minutes," Emma finally responded shocking and infuriating the regal mayor even more.

Recovering quickly, Regina responds with more anger in her tone, "Miss Swan I don't know what you wish to accomplish by using inappropriate pet names for me, but I don't have time to deal with your antics today. When you finally decide to do your job please come see me in my office so we can discuss your lack of paperwork."

Emma awakens confused when she hears the door slam to her office. _Was someone just in my office? No way I've been asleep for over an hour. Why do I have the funny feeling I'm in trouble and that Regina was yelling at me? What a weird nap._

After stretching out and drinking the coffee she had on her desk from this morning, Emma returns to finishing the paperwork she knows was due last week. She doesn't understand why, but she has a nagging feeling it really needs to be done.

"Done and done. Now all I need is a bearclaw and some hot chocolate from Granny's and I'll actually have enough energy to go deal with her royal pain in my ass."

"Emma who are you talking to?" David yells from his desk.

Getting up from her desk and walking to the coat rack Emma answers a little embarrassed, "Uh nobody. Still a little out of it from my nap I guess."

"Regina yelling at you didn't wake you up enough?" David asks with a chuckle.

"What? When was Regina here?"

"She was in here about an hour ago yelling at you about pets and being busy or something like that. I try to tune out when she's yelling, I find it saves me some sanity."

"She does yell a lot. She's too hot to be that bitter all the time." Leroy yells over from the jail cell he's spent yet another night sleeping off his alcohol consumption in.

Emma's eyes go wide and she sprints out of the room realizing that her weird dream wasn't actually a dream. Leroy just goes back to sleep as Charming goes back to filling out his own paperwork and mumbling something about his daughter being crazier than his wife.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

"Is Madame Mayor in and should I be afraid to walk in there?" Emma asks Regina's Secretary Rachel wearily.

"She just got back from lunch and said 'The idiot sheriff should be here soon with paperwork for me' so I would say she's expecting you." The chuckling assistant told her as she went back to eating the sandwich that was placed on her desk around some papers. Rachel was use to the relationship between Emma and Regina by now as she was often thrown in the middle of them.

Emma simply groaned and went to open the doors, not sure how to take Rachel's response to her question. The mayor's mood towards Emma changes too frequently for any one person to keep track of, including herself.

"Nice to see you're finally awake. I feel so safe knowing that the town is in the hands of a narcoleptic." Regina said with her glare in place and her arms crossed.

"Before you let sassgina loose, I'm just going to go ahead and apologize for whatever my unconscious self may have said to you when you were at my office before because I honestly don't recall any of it."

"Really Miss Swan, none of it? Are you sure this isn't just a pathetic attempt at saving yourself some embarrassment?" Regina added a raised eyebrow just to ensure that Emma knew she didn't believe a word of what she was saying.

"My da- David said something about pets and there was this dream but it's all pretty blurry in my head. So yeah, I'm gonna go with none of it." Emma shoved her hands in the front pockets of her jean's and looked down sheepishly to avoid anymore of Regina's glares.

"As I imagine most things are for you. Well Dear, in my attempts to wake you up from your nap in the middle of your shift," Regina began rising from her desk and glaring at the now blushing sheriff, "I can only assume you mistook me for someone else as you referred to me with some ridiculous pet name."

Emma's whole face was the color of her jacket at this point. _Damn the dream was actually real. That's it, no more naps while I'm at work. _

"Any comments you wish to make on the situation sheriff?"

"To be fair I was asleep and you can't listen to anything that comes out of my mouth while I'm sleeping. Or really until I've had my coffee and bearclaw." Emma thought for a moment before adding "Why aren't you angrier about this? I'm surprised you didn't pour the coffee on my head to wake me up after I called you babe."

"It definitely crossed my mind Dear. But I have to admit I'm quite curious who it was you were dreaming was waking you up. Maybe your dream can show you the truth about which of your _fine _gentlemen suitors your heart truly desires," Regina rolled her eyes at her own comment, sitting back behind her desk.

"And why, Madame Mayor, would you possibly care about who my heart desires?" Emma responded with a raised eyebrow of her own. The usual regal mayor was blushing for the first time Emma could ever recall and she couldn't help but feel a little proud for being the cause of it. "And just because Neal and Hook began some idiotic competition to see who could win me over first, doesn't mean I have any interest in either of those butt heads."

Regina found her interest peaked once again in the meaning behind Emma's words. Emma, now thinking about the two men who would not stop trying to woo her since their return from Neverland, sat down across from the mayor at her desk mumbling something Regina could not understand.

"Although I wouldn't use those terms exactly, I do agree that this _obsession_ Mr. Cassidy and Hook have with you is becoming quite barbaric. If I hadn't stopped an argument between the two at Granny's last week I'm positive it would have escalated into a physical matter." Regina couldn't help but show her annoyance at the shenanigans between the two men.

Brows furrowing, Emma continued her rant about her so called love life. "I hadn't even heard about that one. I don't even know what to do with the two of them. I can't go anywhere without being bombarded by some type of romantic advance being presented to me. And of course if one does something the other monkey is right behind him doing something bigger. One gives me roses so the other gets me chocolates and roses. It's like high school only worse because I don't like either of them."

"You're a grown woman Miss Swan, if you want them to stop then simply ask them to stop. Make it clear that you have no interst."

"You don't think I've tried that? There's no getting through to them. Especially when my new mommy and daddy are encouraging both of them to keep trying until I make my decision. Because what princess wouldn't want both of Storybrooke's only eligible bachelors vying for their affections." Emma voice is laced with sarcasm clearly showing her annoyance. "The only person I can even talk to about anything nowadays is Ruby. At least she knows the truth."

"I fully support your decision not choose either Hook or Neal. I personally think they're both pathetic. If you really wish to win over a woman's heart you must do something person. All they're doing is pulling every old, cheesy move in the book."

"Speaking from experience Madame Mayor or is this just more knowledge you learned from your 30 years of reading novels and watching movies?"

Regina is left speechless, wondering how on earth she has let Miss Swan get the upper hand on her twice in one sitting. Gathering her thoughts quickly before the sheriff thinks too much of her silence, the former queen responds with as much snark as she can muster. "If you think I never seduced a woman in all my years as the Evil Queen then you are clearly underestimating my seduction powers Miss Swan."

_Damn her and that sexy seduction voice that she does. It's like she's wants me to take her against this desk right now. _Emma thinks to herself attempting to regain control over her thoughts that have began leading down a very dangerous path. With an uncomfortable cough, Emma says "I would never doubt your seduction powers your Majesty. I was simply wondering if any of these lucky ladies were included in your curse so I can high five them like they deserve." Smirk in place, Emma adds, "Now before you can yell at me for being crass, I must be on my way or else I'll be late to pick Henry up from school. And no, I will not be late to drop him off at your house for dinner at 7. Now good day Madame Mayor."

For the third time that afternoon the former Queen was left shocked by Emma Swan. **This must stop happening. **Shaking it off, Regina went back to her work trying to think about what she would be making her son for dinner later that night. Uncharacteristically, she instead found her thoughts drifting far from Henry and reverting back to Emma. **If it's not Neal or Hook, who could she possibly have thought I was?** **There certainly aren't a lot of other options in this town. Maybe I need to pay Ruby a visit before Emma drops off Henry tonight.** Finishing up her work, Regina let Rachel know she was free to go for the day as she headed to Granny's.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

"Good afternoon Madame Mayor! Would you like your usual?" Ruby greeted Regina smiling as big as she would for any of her customers. After getting back from Neverland, everyone in the town began warming up to the former Evil Queen. Some people, like Belle and Katherine, Regina would even call friends at this point.

"Hello Dear. I'm actually not here for food seeing as how Henry will be home in a few hours for dinner. I was actually hoping you could help me with something."

Being Ruby, she had a suspicious feeling she knew where this conversation was going but she was curious how Regina was going to handle it. So she did her best to hide the shit eating grin she wanted to plaster across her face and responded, "Of course, what's up Regina?"

"It has to do with Miss Swan and the two idiots responsible for causing chaos across town in their efforts to get her attention."

Confirming her suspicions, Ruby continued to act like she was intrigued by Regina's line of questioning. "Ugh god don't even get me started with those two. I'm not sure who's more annoying at this point, Neal and Hook or Snow and Charming. They're all so obsessed with who Emma wants to date that they're totally missing who Emma actually likes."

"That's what I was wondering too. She seems horribly uninterested in Hook and Neal's advances that it has me wondering who she could possibly want. I'm sure you're aware of the limited options left in this small town."

"Oh honey. You're just as blind as the rest of them." Ruby says half chuckling, half with pity towards Regina. "As much as it pains me not to gossip, I think Emma would actually end my life if I told you anything about the situation."

"May I remind you Miss Lucas that if you were to help me, I can share with you information I'm quite certain you wish to know." It's clear what Regina is talking about the moment she stops speaking because her eyes not so casually glance towards the booth in the back that Belle and Mr. Gold are currently occupying.

Ruby doesn't miss the lack of bite in her threat which tells her that she wants the information purely for herself and doesn't wish to harm Emma with it. However, Ruby resists the temptation and responds kindly saying, "Just ask her." Ruby grabs Regina's hand and squeezes encouragingly before walking away to serve another customer.

Regina moves towards the door of the diner, leaving even more confused than when she entered.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Moving around her kitchen as gracefully as ever, Regina pulls out the freshly baked lasagna from the oven just in time for the doorbell to ring. She's not sure if she's more impressed that Emma is actually early or by the fact that she didn't pound on her door annoyingly like she usually does when she drops off Henry.

"Hi Mom!" Henry says cheerily greeting his adoptive mother with a hug before running upstairs to put down his things.

Emma can't help but smile at the kid who is finally happy to see his Mom again. It was a struggle working through all of Henry's issues with Regina but Emma is truly happy for both of them that they've reached a good place in their relationship.

"Are you going to continue smiling like you've just seen a unicorn or are you going to come in for a glass of wine Emma?" Regina asks smirking at the dazed sheriff.

Regina's voice pulls Emma out of her daydream, but she nods and steps inside to take off her jacket. Heading into the kitchen to help Regina set up for the rest of dinner, Emma falls into the routine they've been practicing for the last few weeks. It's nice, they both think silently not wanting the other one to know the feelings of domesticity their experiencing right now. Ever since Regina and Emma have stopped arguing with each other, they realized it was easier to parent as a team and decided to have 'family' dinners on Wednesday when they would switch custody of Henry. Their arguing quickly turned into friendly banter and the dinners got less awkward each time.

"So kid, how was school today?" Emma asks as they all sit down at the table.

"You know, the usual. I'm just happy everyone has stopped treating me like I'm going to break. It's finally back to normal, but it's still school so it sucks."

Emma just laughed at his response while Regina was trying not to scold him for his language. "Watch your language Henry and I'm sure Snow can't be too hard of a teacher, don't complain too much."

Admittedly Regina was a bit surprised that Emma had stepped up and reprimanded Henry for the language he used. **She's actually parenting him in a similar manner to mine, how unusual. Has she been paying attention to what I'm saying instead of ignoring me? **Pleased by the development Regina found herself distracted by the conversation. Emma and Henry seemed to have moved on to discussing comic books and which superhero would defeat which. The use of her name brought her mind back to the conversation.

"I bet your mom could crush any of them in a fight. Not even superman would stand a chance against her magic." Emma said to Henry in an attempt to win their argument.

"No doubt. But she'd be fighting with them, not against them in the fights so that doesn't count." Henry responded.

"Damn straight kid. Go get cleaned up and finish your homework while we wash the dishes."

"Thanks for dinner mom, it was great as usual! If I finish my homework can Emma stay and watch cartoons with me before bed?" Henry asked with hope in his eyes.

Regina, still not recovered from Henry so casually mentioning that she would be fighting on the good side in a hypothetical fight remains silent after the question.

"I think your mom is a little tired kid. Just finish your homework and we'll talk about it after you're done."

Emma begins clearing the table and washing the dishes while Regina sits in the same position, unmoved since she finished eating. Her mind was reeling after the events of the day and she hadn't even noticed the table was cleared Emma sat back down across from her with a beer in hand and a glass of wine for her.

"If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine, but are you okay Regina? You've been sitting in that same spot for half an hour now."

Snapping her head towards Emma, Regina responds without any bite in her words, "I'm honestly not sure. You seem to continue shocking me into silence today and Henry's comment about me just now at dinner took me back a little. I seem to have gotten lost in my thoughts. I apologize."

Showing sympathy in her eyes, Emma looks at Regina and says, "The kid has that effect on people. Definitely not something he got from me. Sometimes I think he's way too good with his words to even be related to me. You raised him well." She says taking another sip of her beer.

"Thank you for saying so. Forgive me for being blunt Dear, but I can't seem to stop thinking about the comment you made in my office about not wanting Neal or Hook. Ruby told me to simply just ask you who it was you were hinting at so I thought that would be the best way to go about it."

Emma sat stunned not knowing how to answer. _I'm going to kill that wolf. _

"Any day now Miss Swan."

"Have you even tried to figure it out Regina? Because it's a mystery to me that everyone in this town is still so blind."

"Now you sound just like Miss Lucas. Apparently you both think my powers of observation are keener than they are so would you please enlighten me." Regina said getting annoyed now. **Why do I even care so much?**

Rolling her eyes and preparing herself for what was inevitably about to be revealed, Emma tried one more time to make her realize it on her own. "Regina honestly think about it. There's only been one person in this town who has ever heightened my emotions enough to be considered passion." Seeing the mayor still sitting with the confused look on her face Emma continued. "Who have I always protected fiercely, defended in every situation and argued with passionately enough to escalate to violence with?"

The last part was enough to answer any questions Regina could possibly have left about who this mystery person could be, but of course she wasn't going to let Emma win that easily. "I believe you mean defended in _almost _every situation. I seem to recall an incident involving Archie."

"I pretty much just admitted to being in love with you and that's the part you're going to focus on?" Waiting a few seconds to realize what she just said, Emma added, "Oh shit, I said that out loud didn't I?"

"You're in love with me?" Regina asked with a new softness to her voice.

"I…uh… Oh fuck it. Yes Regina, I'm in love with you. I have been since that day at the mines when we saved Henry together. I've lost count of the number of times I have almost kissed you since that day and being in Neverland with you, sleeping that close to you, was painful. I wanted to tell you right when we got home but we were so focused on Henry and then everything was so good I didn't want to fuck it all up. But I guess that doesn't matter anymore seeing how I just idiotically blurted it out to you. God, I am so stupid sometimes. I'll just save you the trouble and kick myself out."

"Miss Swan!" Emma just continued to walk towards the front door of the mansion ignoring Regina's calls to her. "Before you throw yourself out could I at least have a chance to respond?"

"It's obvious where you stand. You won't even say my first name!"

"Will you please shut up!" Finally deciding to listen and take the rejection like a true savior would, Emma silently turned around and faced the Mayor who was now well within a comfortable speaking distance. "You're infuriating sometimes, but I haven't found your _Charming _ways annoying since well before Neverland. If you weren't so busy being chased by Neal and Hook I may have considered attempting to show you how I felt. However, I didn't want to bombard you with yet another person's advances."

"Your advances I would've welcome with open arms," Emma said grinning and leaning in to capture the lips she has desired for much too long. Happily meeting Emma half way, Regina leaned in as well finally getting to kiss the woman she had not stopped thinking of all day.

The first kiss was slow and passionate, allowing the two to express their feelings of longing for each other. However, once they came up for air, Emma quickly tangled one hand in the mayor's hair and grabbed her hip with the other to pull her closer and dove back in for a much more heated kiss. Regina was more than willing to participate in the struggle for dominance between the two mouths but she was fully aware that their son may come down at any minute now announcing that he has finished his homework.

"Emma." Regina said pulling away. "I would love to continue this but I think it would be irresponsible to do so with our son not in the house."

"Right, of course. Sorry, I have just waited a really long time to do that and I got a little carried away. Let's go into the living room and wait for Henry. Maybe watch a movie together before his bedtime?"

"I can't think of anything I would rather do" Regina kissed Emma once again before calling Henry down and finding a movie appropriate for the three of them to watch.

Well after Henry had been put to bed, Regina and Emma were making out like teenagers on the couch in the study. The irony that it was the same couch they first spoke on was not lost on either of them.

"While I would so love to continue this, I want to do this relationship right which means we need to stop before this goes any farther than it should." Emma, being the sensible one for once pulled away.

"Does that mean you're going to ask me on a date sheriff?" Regina said with a newfound twinkle in her eye.

"Yes, your majesty it does. I'm not going to tell you when though, so you'll just have to be surprised." She said with a wink putting on her shoes and jacket to leave.

"Fine with me. This will be your first test to see if you really know what I like."

"Oh trust me, Madame Mayor, I know what you like." Kissing Regina one more time before she opened the door to leave, "This conversation is leading dangerously towards us making out against this door again so I'm going to open it to prevent that from happening because I have one question before I leave."

"What would that be, Dear?"

"In Neverland when you made an offhanded comment about Hook being my boyfriend, was that jealousy?"

"Queens are never jealous Emma," Regina responded with a smirk that told Emma she knew that she wasn't telling the truth but also wasn't going to admit the truth anytime soon.

"That's what I thought," Emma said chuckling. "If you feel up for a visit to my office tomorrow, I'm sure there's something you can find to come yell at me about. More paperwork perhaps."

Regina laughed openly with a smile that reached her eyes for the first time in decades. "Dear, if every time I yell at you ends with you telling me you love me, I'll yell at you for the rest of your life."

Not even the least bit frightened by the level of commitment attached to that statement, Emma simply responded, "I love you, I love you, I love you." Each being punctuated with a small kiss.

"And I you, Emma."

**A/N: Hope you liked it!**


End file.
